


Comforting Embrace

by TheGoblinWitch



Series: A Collection of Mini Monstrous Love Stories [4]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Abdominal Mouth, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Muscles, Size Difference, Teratophilia, Trans Male Character, multiple eyes, multiple limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoblinWitch/pseuds/TheGoblinWitch
Summary: The stress of surviving has been ebbing at Constantine as of late, taking a toll on him both physically and mentally.When Ebe, his shadow creature of a lover notices, he wishes to help in any way. Oftentimes, the best comfort he can provide is simply the physical reassurance his human craves. Who would he be to deny his human's beck and call?
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: A Collection of Mini Monstrous Love Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is solely a self indulgent, comfort smut one shot. 
> 
> I've been in a funk of my own and unable to get any writing complete thanks to it, so I needed to get something that resonated with me down on paper (or screen, as it may be). I figured it would also be a good opportunity to play around with a kink I have been wanting to attempt writing, finally. 
> 
> I hope whoever stumbles across this story enjoys the spawn of my garbage brain~

Long, calloused fingers traced down the wet, vinyl-plastic siding of the combination bath and shower. Droplets of water slowly slid along the textured surface, some disappearing under the path of the man’s rough fingers, as others split and curved, carving their own patterns down the wall and towards the partially full tub. 

Constantine let his eyes droop heavily, a dreary sigh drawing out of his nose, leaving a cold path in its wake across his damp chest as his fingers pulled away from the wall languidly. He barely kept focus on his digits as he watched his fingers pull away, hovering in the air over his head lazily for a moment. 

A single, cold droplet clung to the pad of his finger before falling away, dropping against his cheek with an annoying plop. 

His shoulder curved upwards, lazily wiping at the cold sensation where the droplet fell, doing nothing to actually wipe away the offending water. 

He was just… so tired. 

His gaze drifted to his knobby knees, sparse hairs clinging to his skin as they protruded from the water, like two mountain peaks in a vast ocean. He let his thoughts wander aimlessly, a familiar buzzing sensation among them, almost like static clinging at the edges of his mind, playing endlessly on loop as he slid one leg out of the water. 

In a tiny bathroom like this, he couldn’t fit all of himself stretched out in the cheap tub, even despite his short stature. It was just part of living in the world these days, he always told himself. Big tubs were a luxury to be had in fancy apartments and homes, not run downs that were held together with tape and prayers. 

His foot slid along the cheap plastic of the tub, draping over the edge until his knee hooked over the lip, dangling comfortably. 

Much better. 

Now that he found himself able to slip down into the water more readily, the remaining warmth in the water seeped into his core, lulling him gently. His head lolled back as a deep sigh escaped barely parted lips. 

The feeling of the water rippling with each subsequent breath soothed him, his eyes drooping with exhaustion as he let himself relax into it. He had been so overwhelmed lately. Even his usual joys and pleasures were no longer fulfilling. He knew his depression was rearing its head. He knew that the world was becoming too much. 

He knew he needed to take better care of himself. Both mentally and physically. 

These were simple facts to suss out. 

But he was just so damn tired. He just… wanted to feel good for a while. Without having to talk. Without having to put the effort in. 

To just let someone else take the wheel and steer for a while, so to speak.

The distinct feeling of a shadow leaning over him broke him from his dream-like state; an instinctual, terrifying alert to wake up racing through his blood at the moment he felt something warm drip onto him from above. 

Drooping brown eyes opened slowly, taking in the hulking form overshadowing the tub. 

The massive creature curled over him, 4 glowing red eyes searching him ardently. The beast had no mouth visible on its otherwise pitch black face; leaning over on four strong upper arms, spread wide to brace itself over him. Two tapered horns curled back over the creature’s head, haloing around it, like some cryptic angel wrenched from the shadows.

Constantine’s heart rate skyrocketed, a lump forming in his throat as his muscles clenching for a split second. His instincts made his hormones spike, his every instinct putting his body into fight or flight. He barely contained the sharp intake of breath before letting it out again calmly; his pulse slowly returning to normal as he eyed the figure over him. 

“Ebe… You startled me...”

Dark, drooping ears twitched slightly in response to the acknowledgement as the shadowy creature sat up, leaning back and sitting on its digitigrade haunches carefully. The sound of nails clicking against the laminate flooring reverberated through the small bathroom. 

Constantine felt a familiar warmth emanate in the back of his mind, a precursor before a voice that he was ever so familiar with spoke gently to his subconscious. 

“You fell asleep.” 

The voice rumbled soothingly in the deepest corners of his mind, most likely out of instinct. 

Constantine nodded softly at the comment, acknowledging the statement and mentally agreeing that he had done so.

The four red eyes slipped up his naked form until they met his own golden stare. 

“Talk?” The voice in his mind asked, quietly. 

Though vague, he knew what Ebe was asking for. 

Constantine shook his head, opening his mouth to croak out a laconic response. 

“I don’t want to… it… it hurts… I’m… overwhelmed, Ebe.” 

Even uttering the short phrase felt painful, both physically and emotionally. He looked up to the creature again with sadness in his eyes, hoping it would be understanding. Truth be told, he knew it would. But he hoped Ebe wouldn’t push today, as he did sometimes. The boundary between human and non led to a difference in boundaries occasionally, though they were getting better at navigating each other’s preferences and respecting them. 

Thankfully, the creature met his glance with kind eyes, nodding tenderly before letting out an audible purr, rumbling from somewhere in its core. 

“Of course- Can always read you.”

Constantine smiled gratefully, closing his eyes as he leaned his head towards the creature. 

Already knowing what the man wanted, the creature reached out, cradling his head for a moment and letting him nuzzle into in before an irritated noise rose from his core. 

“You’re cold! You will get sick.” 

Constantine laughed under his breath as Ebe used all four limbs to maneuver his mostly limp body. He arched upwards, helping the creature in raising his upper body slightly so he could attend to the tasks he wanted more easily. All the while his eyes still stayed closed, his tiredness winning out and his trust that the creature he loved so much would care for him how he needed in this moment. 

The sound of the plug getting pulled and water draining from the tub pulled a whine from the man though, one eye finally lazily opening to spare a glance at the surrounding motions. 

The voice rang out again, in the same soothing manner, thrumming against the fraying corners of his psyche.

“Here.” 

Constantine felt himself being maneuvered again, arching into the strong, massive arms lazily as Ebe crammed into the much too compact space behind him. A taloned hand reached out in front of him and twisted the knob over the rickety faucet, drawing forth a burst of hot water to slowly refill what they had removed from the tub.

A thankful sigh escaped the pale man’s lips. Leaning back, he curled into the creature’s arms, reveling in both the touch and the warmth that was now being provided. His head curved back, tufts of curly white hair falling across the broad, inky chest like tiny halos. 

Ebe stared down at the tiny human in his lap, a sigh escaping him as well and rumbling deeply within him, shaking them both slightly. One of his hands rose, brushing the man’s damp curls from his face as gently as possible. Feelings of concern welled up in the creature’s chest as he watched the man already doze off again, his anxiety coming off of him in bitter waves, altering his naturally sharp, citrus-y ‘flavor’ that his emotions gave off. 

Reaching out, he turned off the flowing water before it could overflow. Before returning his hand fully, he grabbed a washrag from the nearby towel rack, able to reach it with ease thanks to his shear size in the confined space, and swept it into the now warm water. 

Taking care to be gentle with the man, he lathered soap into the cloth until suds formed a thin layer over the fabric, dragging it over the human’s fair skin in long sweeping motions. 

The creature took care to rewarm the soapy rag often, cleansing and warming the man’s body thoroughly as he dozed in his arms. 

The slitted red eyes drooped, taking effort not to pause over various scars marring his human’s body. He knew the stories of them all by now. Constantine had never been shy in telling him the stories behind each one. He had born witness to a few, even. Some were sorrowful. Self inflicted. Others, like the ones on his chest, were scars that brought the man joy and euphoria. 

All that mattered to Ebe was that his human would never be scarred again, unless they were chosen marks, with joyful meaning. Or if they were marks that Ebe himself were allowed to put there one day.

Heat bloomed in the monster’s gut, a slight rumble instinctually starting at the thought. The creature shook his head, quelling the thought. 

Constantine stirred in the creature’s arms, a tiny groan escaping him as he curled closer into the broad chest, and closer to the soothing rumble. 

Ebe rung out the rag, draping it over the faucet before turning his hand to the human’s face. Easily cupping the man’s entire head, he carefully stroked the man’s face, prodding him awake and petting him, waking him as softly as possible. He didn’t want to scare the man twice in a row. 

He had a terrible habit of startling him. And while most time the shadow creature took mischievous glee in that, right now that was the last thing on its mind. 

“Wake up, my little human. Before the water gets cold again.” 

The man’s eyes remained closed, but he hummed contently, leaning his face into the monster’s passive palm, resting in it. A smile drew across his lips. 

“I should let it get cold again… I like it when you warm me up…” His voice came out in a croak, but his lazy smile and intonation exuded their flirtatious intent. 

The rumble in the creature’s core returned as it shook its head; closing its fingers around his head slightly, it caged his face in mock-intimidation, the other three arms drawing up his body and holding him snuggly. 

“You are a tease... It is dangerous to taunt a beast. Maybe I will warm you however I see fit next time.” 

Constantine opened a single eye, one golden orb lolling to watch the creature. The familiar citrus scent, now tinged with sickeningly sweet undertones, suddenly hit Ebe in waves, overwhelming him as the human in his arms stared him down, daringly. 

Ebe heaved, thankful that the only thing on his face that could betray his longing was the look in his eyes. He knew better, though. He knew his human, knew the effect he could have on him with just a word. He was wrapped around the man’s little finger.

They needed no words. They both knew what he wanted; what Constantine was asking of him. 

It was not the first time, and it would not be the last. 

And Ebe would be happy to oblige his tiny human. 

Hefting the man into his arms with ease, Ebe rose from the tub, cradling Constantine to his chest, letting the rumbling noise rise, practically rattling the man’s bones as water dripped from the man’s body. 

Constantine leaned into the deep, trembling noise, savoring the feeling it sent through him. He wasn’t sure exactly why or what Ebe did when he did this, but he loved it. When he asked at one point, the creature just shrugged, admitting that it was just… instinctual. That Constantine was the only man or creature to have ever invoked the response in him in his long life. 

The answer had satisfied the man and made him savor it all the more, ever since. 

He also couldn’t deny that it awoke something primal in him. 

As they made it to the other room, the hulking creature ducked down, only sliding through the much too small doorway thanks to practiced movements. 

Standing over the bed, the monstrous being began to lay Constantine out, easing him down ceremoniously as he crawled over the smaller man’s form, illuminating their sheer difference in size. 

Constantine opened his eyes as he felt the soft bedding cling to his back; reaching his arms up and slipping his hands up Ebe’s chest, his teeth rolled over his lip. Anticipation and longing flooded his veins. 

“You are dripping in all the wrong ways. I must remedy that.” 

The man shuddered, nodding in agreement at the tremoring voice as it resounded within him. 

His gaze slipped down as a barely visible, horizontal slit in the creature’s abdomen began to split and open. A long, massive, bifurcated tongue, so dark maroon it was nearly black, lolled out from a maw of sharp teeth across the creature’s stomach. Constantine grinned lazily as a hand slid down, slipping into the terrifying maw and feeling its sticky warmth. 

The long tongue flicked around his forearm, a guttural groan escaping Ebe’s body as it licked along his arm, drawing out the motion of wrapping around the member. 

Constantine’s body shook, a groan of his own shaking him as the tongue pulled away slowly, only to return, dragging along his body with agonizing, deliberate motions. His eyes traveled up to meet the red ones staring down at him, black slits beginning to blow wide with longing. 

A lower arm raised from its spot on the bed, slipping to the man’s body and tracing long talons across the skin on his chest until it paused over a dark nipple, scraping over it, ever so slightly. Satisfaction glimmered in Ebe’s eyes when the man arched against the touch. Continuing his ministrations, his large hand slid over the scar gracing his chest, tracing the sensitive mark before moving a flat palm over Constantine’s arms, guiding them together and over the man’s head, gripping both of his wrists in his grasp easily. 

Constantine arched again, giving his arms a tentative tug, feeling himself securely pinned down. He bit his lip harder, huffing slightly as he watched the look Ebe gave him, trying to keep his thoughts from the mouth currently savoring his body. 

Ebe’s eyes closed as his face nuzzled down into the human’s neck, making it tilt to the side to accommodate him. Long horns tangled in the mess of white curls splayed over the sheets.

“Let me devour you. I want to worship you.” 

Despite it being a statement, the voice in his head was an ardent plea, begging forlornly for his permission. Constantine nodded desperately, needing to feel Ebe’s mouth on him as much as Ebe wanted to do so. His mouth opened, gaping; his breath coming out in heavy pants as he spread his legs in invitation. 

The moment he was granted permission, Ebe lowered himself slightly, using a lower arm, and a muscled thigh to heft the man’s hips upward, canting his hips and raising them towards his lower mouth. Saliva dripped from his maw and tongue, pooling against Constantine’s skin, eagerness unmistakable.

His long tongue swept over the human’s tender sex, beginning at his ass and sweeping forward, a desperate growl mixing obscenely with the wet sound of their organs meeting. 

Constantine shuddered, a broken cry wrenching from his throat at the contact. His brows slipped together as his eyes fluttered, strangled moans barely able to piece the creature’s name together. 

“A-ah! E-Ebe! Hhh-!”

The man’s hips tried to rock into the touch, seeking friction against the lathing tongue. 

Sharp teeth teased at his skin, grazing over his stomach and thighs, just hard enough to prick, threatening to break that paper thin barrier before pulling away and running a devilish tongue over the same spot to soothe the tender flesh. 

Constantine’s face rubbed against Ebe’s, sweat forming on his brow as he panted into the monster’s ear, ardently reaching for it with his own teeth to nibble at it. 

He barely huffed out a plea. 

“M-more…” 

Ebe turned his head slightly, red eyes dilating at the command. All four eyes closed as he burrowed into the man’s neck, a primal groan escaping his core, reverberating out of his lower mouth as an audacious growl that shook them both. 

Constantine whined at the vibration against his sex as the tongue flicked to his clit, pressing firmly over it before biting and sucking tauntingly at the pseudo-dick. 

The man rutted against the stimulation, barely biting down a howl as pleasure folded through him. 

The tongue lavished over the sensitive spot until the man swore he was seeing stars, his breathing becoming increasingly erratic. Just as his chest began to heave, the skin around his pelvis becoming raw from the taunting nips of sharp teeth, the tongue pulled away with a gut wrenching pop. 

Constantine sobbed at the loss of sensation, a chill rushing over his sex for a split second before warm, wet relief lathed up his ass and towards his sex again. 

He choked against the creature’s face, babbling for relief when he registered that Ebe was speaking in his mind again, soothing him. 

“Shh… I know. I will relieve you soon, my precious human… my glorious treasure… Do you want me? Do you want all of me? Or shall I finish you with this unworthy tongue?” 

The man’s voice cracked. From lack of use or from the sheer pleasure keeping him from being able to stay coherent, he wasn’t sure. 

“Fill me, Ebe. Fuck me and fill me already… fill my head and body with you.” 

The voice in his head barely managed to growl out a response. 

“As you wish, my love.” 

In a flurry of movement, Ebe released the man’s hands, all four limbs raking down the perfect body below him, maneuvering him as the mouth ran its slick tongue up his torso and neck possessively. 

One upper hand held his massive form over the man, curling over him as his other three limbs gripped him. Two busying themselves holding Constantine’s hips against his own, his cock nestled against the man’s stomach, while his third slipped down the man’s chest. 

The hand worked its way down between them, a clawed finger carefully brushing just over the lips of the man’s front hole before his gaze slipped to meet the man’s. 

“Do you want me here tonight?”

A quick shake of Constantine’s head was all the response the creature needed to understand. He gave the man a nod, adoration and understanding bleeding through his heady lust. 

“Understood. Let me prepare you then.” 

Constantine nodded, eagerness in his eyes as he let out a small pant, reaching his arms over his head to grip onto the creature’s wrist.

Sliding his free hand into the maw at his own abdomen, Ebe let his prehensile tongue curl around his fingers, drawing out the motion as the human watched, knowing how much the man enjoyed watching this perverse act. Drawing out the motion, he let the tongue slip around his hand, sliding around each individual digit in turn, leaving his entire clawed hand dripping in tacky, viscous lubrication.

Withdrawing his fingers, he slid them between the curves of the man’s ass, pressing a now slick finger against the waiting ring of muscle. 

A gasp and a moan pulled from the man’s throat as he clenched around the digit now working slowly inside of him. 

A devious grin crosses the maw on the creature’s abdomen as another slick finger prodded at the loosening muscle, begging and teasing for entry. 

Ebe knew his little human’s limits well by now, and he knew how quickly or slowly he could press him. His long tongue slipped out, tracing over the human’s torso, savoring the citrusy-sweet flavor of him. Every one of his pores begging to be pushed to its limit tonight… how could he deny his lover when he needed him so desperately? 

Barely giving the man a chance to adjust, he slipped a third digit in finally, earning him an open-mouthed garble of a cry, the man rocking down onto the monster’s open hand until he was fully seated on the creature’s claws, knuckle deep and grinding wantonly. 

The creature grinned devilishly, wriggling its fingers slightly inside the man, making him buck and squirm until he gave out a frustrated, needy huff. 

“E-Ebe...c-c’mon!...” 

The man’s brows pursed together in frustration, his muscles clenching around the fingers taunting him so divinely. 

A chuckle bubbled up inside of the creature as it leaned down, closing its eyes and nuzzling its face into the man’s for a moment as it slowly withdrew the offending digits. 

Constantine groaned as he felt his ass suddenly empty, gaping and desperate to be filled again. He didn’t have to wait long before his wish was fulfilled, the beast over him gripping its swollen, tapered member and giving it a quick pump before pressing the tip to his hole. 

With a frustrating languidness, Ebe pressed into him, filling him completely until Constantine felt a noticeable pop, the bulge near the base of the creature’s foreign dick fully settling into him. 

Both human and creature alike let out a guttural groan of relief, pausing to let the feeling settle over them for a moment before either moved. 

Ebe’s hands gripping the human’s waist slid down the man’s legs, gripping his ankles as he began to rut into him. Pants and groans left his mouth, his tongue lapping against the man’s body, winding around him as his free hand explored every inch of his body as if it were newly discovered territory. Red eyes raked over every pale inch of skin as if it were the path to the heavens themselves, laid out before his feet, begging to be tread. 

Constantine slipped his hands up Ebe’s arms, gaining his attention. Gripping onto the creature’s shoulders as if he were the only thing tethering him down; pleasure coiled and built inside of him again as their pace increased. Every inch of his skin felt like it was on fire, and every place that Ebe touched, nipped and licked felt like it sent electric jolts surging through his nerves. 

The way this creature worshipped him… the way it touched him and made him feel… euphoric was an understatement. 

Constantine felt his toes curl as a familiar heat tightened inside of him. 

Tears gathered in his eyes, desperation filling him as his vision blurred. He clung to Ebe’s shoulders, nails raking down his back as he bit down onto the creature’s shoulder, sobbing into him with a gruff, primal groan. 

The feel of the human clinging to him, biting down into him so desperately, Ebe couldn’t fight his urge to chase his nearing orgasm, just barely clinging to the memory that he was so dutifully trying to pleasure his treasured lover. 

Hiking the man fully upright onto his thighs, a guttural growl crept from the creature, rumbling through them both as he fucked upwards into the man hopelessly, desperate to reach his peak. Reaching between their bodies, taloned fingers slid to rub harshly into the man’s clit, rubbing rough circles over the abused organ. 

The sudden stimulation sent Constantine plummeting over the edge, his vision fading and his mouth going lax as a violent orgasm shook him to his core. He clenched and unclenched, riding out the overwhelming pleasure in waves as Ebe fucked him through his peak, refusing to slow down, almost making the sensation border on too much; just barely dragging the pleasurable waves out for what felt like an eternity instead. 

Ebe growled deep in his core, the feeling of the smaller man tightening around him and riding out his own orgasm clenching tightly around his cock sent shivers up his spine. As he felt Constantine began to come down from his high, he ran a soothing hand against the back of the man’s head, cradling him before clenching him tightly to his body. 

“Just hold on for a moment longer, love… I am so close.” 

The voice rang out, barely a whisper in Constantine’s mind before Ebe laid him down, still clenched tightly onto his body as the larger creature curled over him, having to arch to make their forms meet in this position. 

He rut desperately into his human, solely chasing his own pleasure now, red eyes fading to black as an unearthly growl bubbled up within him. Finally, his release came, filling the man with furious bursts as he slammed his hips roughly against the man’s ass. A primal rumble reverberated within him until it practically became a howl, dying down only as his orgasm ebbed. 

Constantine panted, a satisfied whine escaping him as he felt hot cum slip from between his ass cheeks; Ebe finally withdrew, his own cock softening now that his orgasm had been wrung from him so thoroughly. 

Reaching over the edge of the bed, Ebe picked up a discarded shirt, using it as an impromptu rag and beginning to gently clean both himself and the man of the worst of their post-coital stickiness. 

Once his task was reasonably complete, the creature tossed the dirtied cloth into the hamper across the room and began to shuffle the dazed human into his arms. 

Constantine lazily opened an eye, a content smirk gracing his features as he snuggled into the creature’s waiting embrace. 

“Do you feel better?” 

The voice in Constantine’s mind was soft again, the soothing purr returning and trembling with each gentle intonation. Long, black talons brushed his tousled white locks from his face as he gave a brief nod. 

Satisfied with the response, Ebe leaned down to nuzzle his face against the human’s. Curling protectively around him, a shallow rumble of a purr emanated from his chest, lulling the man to sleep in his arms. 

Before the soothing noise could completely drag Constantine to the comfortable dregs of slumber, he pressed a chaste kiss to the broad chest before him. His voice low, croaking with sleepy effort. 

“Thank you, Ebe… I truly don’t deserve you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos encourage me and make my day! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
